


【最王】最原终一与胖次的忧郁

by yukinya0621



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinya0621/pseuds/yukinya0621
Summary: 应该是我写的最早的一篇短篇，写于2017年9月24日红鲑团最原第一人称 很无聊的甜饼
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, 最王
Kudos: 7





	【最王】最原终一与胖次的忧郁

**Author's Note:**

> 应该是我写的最早的一篇短篇，写于2017年9月24日  
> 红鲑团最原第一人称 很无聊的甜饼

今天已经是我们被关在才囚学院的第十二天了。

我毫不意外地在被百田君强行修改过的生物钟下准时醒了过来。

今天也还是完全没有放我们出去的意思。

但是居然似乎已经有些习惯了这样的生活，还真是了不得啊。

我打了个哈欠，刷着牙，视线撇到了放在床边椅子上的东西。

……那个，不是做梦啊。

昨天和王马君玩了赌命游戏，王马却把他自己弄伤了……然后在听他说了一大堆奇怪的话之后，晚上回到宿舍却发现了奇怪的东西。

一条颜色鲜艳的胖次。

啥玩意啊？咋回事啊？那咋整啊？

本来想着莫名其妙出现的不知道是谁的东西就丢掉好了，但是事实并没有我想的那么简单。

当我拿起那条胖次的时候，掉落下了一张纸条，上面用可爱的字体写着「这条胖次是王马小吉的东西」。

……

这可就，不能当做没看到了啊。

说起来穿着那么朴素的王马君居然会有颜色这么鲜艳的胖次，真的没有什么地方搞错了吗。

唉……

看了看时间，已经八点了。

我决定还是先去食堂看看，如果王马在的话，姑且得先确认一下这件事……

虽然没有什么重要或是危险的事，但是毕竟现在是被囚禁的状态，大家早上还是会到食堂聚集一下以确保所有人的安全。

“哦！终一！早上好！”

“早安，最原君。”

“早上好，百田君，赤松桑。”

与众人一一问过早，我坐在餐桌前，视线转移到坐在食堂的角落里正在和昆太说话的王马小吉。

说到底，我到底是为什么要天天去找那个家伙啊，抖M吗……

东条桑做的早餐一如既往的美味，但我为了盯人反而有些食不知味了。

王马似乎吃完了早饭，推开门离开了。我匆匆把剩下的饭团塞进嘴里，留下一句“多谢款待”就追了出去。

“王马君！”

“嗯？最原酱？呢嘻嘻，天天来找我，你是不是喜欢我啊？”

“嗯……不，不是，那个……”

事到临头，关于王马的胖次莫名其妙的出现在房间里这种事到底要我如何说出口。

“那个……王马君你的伤口没事了吗？”

“啊，你说这个？”王马举起手晃了晃，“完全OK哦，托最原酱给我包扎的福，恢复得很快呢。”

“嗯……没事就好……”

不好，得赶快找个话题继续下去，胖次什么的问不出口啊……

于是我的视线转移到王马手上从食堂拿出来，插了根吸管似乎正在喝的一盒牛奶上。

“我记得，王马君似乎是喜欢芬达来着……诶，第一次见你喝牛奶啊。”

“嗯！虽然我还是喜欢芬达，但是只喝那个可长不高了啊。”

什么嘛，原来还是会介意身高什么的……

“可是王马君保持现在这样也很可爱了吧……”

“最原酱，你这可是犯罪发言了哦。”

王马不着痕迹地后退了小半步。

“呐呐，难道说最原酱是传说中的那种……正太控？呜哇那我可要离你远一点。”

“不是啦！”

我不仅没能把胖次还回去，也没有问到任何情报，还被怀疑是正太控了……

这可怎么办呢……

幸好今天是休息日，下午我还是不死心地逮到了落单的王马。

“——那个……王马君我问你，你有去过我的房间吗？”

“最原酱你怎么了，今天净问些奇怪的问题。啊，我没有夺去你的性命觉得很不甘心？”

“我只是有些疑问……别管了快回答我。”

“没有哦，最原酱的房间怎么了，失窃了？那可不好哦，不可以丢东西就想要怪到我头上来，虽然我会开锁。”

更加可疑了好吗。

“那，王马君，最近有丢什么东西吗……”

“我？嗯，我想想哦……好像有哦，比如pa……”

“pa？！”

“パステル（蜡笔）……我画画要用的呢，找不到还挺困扰的啊……”

“啊，是蜡笔啊……”

“嗯，还有pan……”

“pan？！”

“パンダ（熊猫）也不见了……”

“等等，蜡笔就算了，熊猫？？”

“这明显是骗你的吧，最原酱你果然很奇怪哦？”

王马凑了过来，歪着头看着我的脸。

“啊？诶，是吗……嗯，其实没什么啦，只是百田君丢了东西来委托我，所以我只是姑且调查一下其他同学有没有也丢东西。”

“诶——”

王马把双手背在脑后，一副饶有兴趣的模样。

真是的，又露出了那种「我知道你在说谎但我不说穿」的表情。

而且就他刚才的回答，他一定知道什么吧……可是……

“那……胖次……”

“最原酱，继正太控后直接性骚扰，不觉得进度太快了吗？”

“都说了不是这样啦！”

“那就是喜欢我吧！”

完全没有困扰的表情，王马反而一脸兴奋的样子。

“也不是这样啦……”

不如说他只是想看我困扰的表情吧。

我百口莫辩。

结果今天也没能把胖次还回去。

这样的状态一直持续到了第三天。

“啊，最原酱，你又来啦？”王马似乎已经习惯了我的打扰，呢嘻嘻地笑着，拍了拍他旁边的座位，“今天也来继续攻略我吗？”

“嘛啊……”我也懒得解释什么了。

和王马一起度过了一段时间。

“王马君，今天……”

“最原酱，你其实是有什么事要问我吧？就算说谎也没用哦，你可骗不过身为骗子的我啊。”

难得的，王马居然自己提出来了，难道说他早就已经看出来我有事想问他了吗？

“嗯，其实……”

“最原酱，你记得赌命游戏结束那天我说过的吧，夺取你的心才是我想要的结果。”

“嗯……”

“其实那天我确实去过你的房间呢。”

“啊……诶？”

“最原酱其实一直想问我那条胖次的事吧？没错哦，是我放的。”

“啊？可是为什么……”

“嗯，大概是最原酱亲切地为我包扎的谢礼什么的——骗你的啦。”

“最原酱难道天真的以为我要夺取你的心这件事在一次达成目标后就会放弃了？”

“呀，托它的福，这两天最原酱很困扰吧，所以一直想着我的事，一直来找我。”

“所以，胖次就不用还我啦，啊，你也不用担心，那是全新的，不要随便丢掉哦，我会很伤心的。”

“不过呢，在最原酱决定加入我的组织之前，我还会做这样的事的，所以最原酱也要做好觉悟哦。”

那样的王马，他笑着这样对我说。

“……”

直到最后，我也被王马耍的团团转。

结果还是被他牵着鼻子走了。

胖次的话，就如王马所愿，姑且收起来吧……

如果以后，能更加了解他一些就好了啊。

fin.


End file.
